The Potion
by Whatsup818
Summary: Twilight attempts to invent a potion that will resolve the problem mare's go through during heat. Her potion backfires horribly.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight carefully analyzed the chemicals in the various vials in front of her. She was attempting to create a solution that would help ease the stressful times when the female population went into heat. Those whom weren't ready for a foal of their own could drink it and avoid the whole thing, though it didn't really matter to the fillyfoolers' since they would just do it with their female partner or find another female. She had it nearly completed; all she needed to do was find a mare that was in heat.

Carefully mixing the final chemical into her concoction, she placed it over a small flame to simmer for several minutes. Satisfied she turned away from her work to find Pinkie standing right behind her with a curious look on her face. Twilight screamed and shot five feet into the air "PINKIE! How many times have I told you NOT to do that?" Pinkie giggled "I didn't want to bother you so I waited until you were finished!"

Grumbling, Twilight gave Pinkie a flat look "What did you need Pinkie?" Pinkie's usually bubbly attitude abruptly changed to meek "I was wondering if you saw Dashie around anywhere." "No I don't believe so Pinkie; why do you need to find her?" Twilight's curiosity sparked at Pinkie's rather odd behavior. Pinkie's face seemed to become a darker shade of pink "Well… I'm in heat and I need some help relieving myself. Dashie has been missing all day and I need her REALLY BAD!"

Twilight's face lit up immediately "Don't worry Pinkie! I have something that should help you relieve yourself without Rainbow's help!" Pinkie cocked her head to the side confused "How?" Twilight grabbed her potion with her magic and brought it to Pinkie excitedly, "I have been developing a potion to help ponies avoid their heat; and you can help me test it!" Pinkie sniffed the potion "What if it doesn't work?"

Twilight paused; she never thought of the chance that her potion wouldn't work. It shouldn't be too bad; it is just a potion to relieve females. "I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem Pinkie. Will you help me test it?" Twilight gave Pinkie her best puppy dog face. "Alright Twilight; this will be like an adventure! Except we don't go anywhere." Pinkie bounced excitedly, happy she was helping out her friend. She could just find Rainbow Dash later if it doesn't work.

Twilight practically threw the potion at Pinkie, excited to see if her creation worked. Pinkie grabbed the vial enthusiastically and guzzled the entire contents. Pinkie flushed immediately and began trembling slightly while breathing heavily. "Pinkie? Are you alright?" Twilight backed away slowly as a crazed look seemed to wash over Pinkie's face.

"T-this *gasp* has become *pant* worse." A throbbing fire between her lower legs intensified greatly, it was sheer torture. Gasping, Twilight began sifting through her notes trying to find any mistake she could have possibly made while mixing up her potion. "I'm so sorry Pinkie! I'll fix it, I just need a few minutes to tweak my notes and create a new potion." Pinkie grabbed Twilight by the shoulders viciously "I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG TWILIGHT! I need to find Dashie, NOW!" Pinkie shot out of the library as fast as she could go.

Still reeling from Pinkie throwing her around like a rag doll; she became worried "I have to go find Rainbow! Who knows what would happen to her with Pinkie in such a state?" She immediately raced out of the library, hoping to find Rainbow before the crazed Pinkie Pie did.

Rainbow was busy doing one of the things she was best at, napping. She had drifted into Applejack's barn and buried herself in the hay that rested in the rafters, hoping to avoid being in the sun. She also was hoping that she could have the day alone; her number one fan had been glued to her side for three days no matter how many times she tried to shake her. She couldn't even spend time with Pinkie.

So far nopony was aware she was even in the barn, and if Pinkie didn't see her rainbow trail on her way here then nopony should find her. She didn't mean to hide from Pinkie, but she hadn't had a day to herself in so long, she really needed this time away. If Pinkie saw her she would have found her by now. She only had her amazing ability to find her after she caught sight of her, encouraging her to sneak into the barn before the sun rose.

Pinkie nearly bowled Applejack over in her desperation "DASHIE? WHERE IS SHE?" Her eyes were wide and dark with lust. Applejack moved back a few paces, wierded out by Pinkie's behavior. "Why I haven't seen her all day, I think she's off napping somewhere." Groaning in frustration Pinkie tore through the orchard, searching for a blue pegasus that could be sleeping on the branches.

Twilight rushed into Rarity's boutique "RARITY! I need your help!" Rarity rushed over in excitement "Oh you're _finally_ letting me give you that makeover! Oh this will be so much fun!" Several different fabrics floated over and started wrapping around Twilight "W-wait! I don't need this kind of help! I need you to help me find Rainbow Dash!" Pausing, Rarity gave Twilight an inquisitive look "Why would you need my help darling?"

Sighing Twilight told Rarity exactly what happened between her and Pinkie. "…so you see we need to find Rainbow right away!" Rarity's jaw dropped in horror "Oh no! This is the WORST! POSSIBLE! THING! We need to find her right away!" Both unicorns rushed out in search of the cyan pegasus.

Pinkie practically tore the barn door down, her search becoming more desperate. She had looked everywhere and couldn't find Rainbow; she had to be in here. She began ruffling through hay bales on the floor with determination in her eyes. Applejack rushed in behind her "N-now Pinkie, nopony has been in this barn all day besides me and Big Mac. Rainbow can't be in here." Applejack sincerely hoped she wasn't in here considering Pinkie's condition; she was very certain she wasn't here since she hadn't seen any sign of Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie was busy turning old piles inside out, ignoring Applejack's words. Several neatly placed hay bales became a scattered mess. Twilight and Rarity, whom happened to be going to Sweet Apple Acers in search of Rainbow, rushed into the barn; concerned from all the commotion that was caused by Pinkie's antics. "Pinkie please calm down! Rainbow can't be in here!" Twilight desperately cried out, immediately halting Pinkie. "WHERE?" Pinkie gripped Twilight by the shoulders, shaking her violently.

Twilight, whom used a tracking spell on Rainbow after Rarity suggested she use it, knew Rainbow was in this barn and it was only a matter of time before Pinkie discovered her. "She's most likely in her cloud home napping. You know how she is, zipping around at one moment and completely immovable the next." Smiling uneasily, she could feel herself shrink back from Pinkie's scrutinizing eyes. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie rushed out of the barn, intent on storming Rainbow's house.

Rainbow Dash slept through the entire exchange. Completely unaware of the world around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie used a trampoline to launch herself into Rainbow's cloud mansion, bursting through the floor. Pinkie disregarded the laws of physics in favor of tearing through the cloud based home in search of the rainbow and cyan mare. Being surrounded by Rainbow's scent was driving her insane. The smell of rain and spice filled her nose, bringing her into an unintentional high thanks to her _condition. _She began to lose control around things that smelled the most like Rainbow; rubbing against them vigorously until her juices changed the smell.

It was much worse in Rainbow's bedroom. Pinkie tore the place apart, leaving a trail of wetness behind her. She devolved into blind desperation, smashing walls, tearing furniture, and prying through stairways. Rainbow's smell easily became ingrained into Pinkie's mind, ignoring anything that didn't smell like her. If she had to, she would track her down by scent alone.

Twilight grabbed Rainbow with her magic aura, before teleporting everypony back to the library. The second they arrived they rushed Rainbow into the basement. Halfway down, Dash started to wake up, "Huh? Twilight? Rarity? What's going on?" Hushing Dash they made it to a secret door disguised as a bookshelf. An optical scan was needed to get in and Twilight was the only one able to get in, and rushed Rainbow inside.

"Alright, what the hay is going on?" Dash flew out of their grasp in irritation. "Please Rainbow, you need to hide here for a while." Twilight shuffled nervously, looking back to make sure nopony followed them. Sighing, Dash calmed down after hearing the worry in Twilight's voice "Why do I need to hide Twilight?" "Well…" Twilight retold the events between Pinkie and her potion, and how she nearly destroyed Applejack's barn in search of her. "So you see darling, you need to stay hidden for a while." Rarity gave Dash a pleading look, hoping she would stay hidden.

Dash was extremely nervous; having a ravenous and lustful Pinkie after you was a scary thought no matter how much she liked her. At the same time she groaned in annoyance, she won't be able to fly around freely like she normally does. Just the thought of being trapped down here made her restless. "Fine, I'll stay down here for a while." It couldn't be too bad right?

Looking deeper into the room she noticed various sizes of crates filled with technical equipment. The room wasn't very big either, just a little smaller than Twilight's bedroom. Rainbow plopped onto the floor, a flat look crossing her face. Oh good she could pass time flying in a circle, or mix it up a bit by flying in a square. Let's not forget the awesome activity of pushing the crates from one end of the room to the other. "Could you leave some comic books down here at least?"

Twilight and Rarity smiled, thankful that Dash was willing to stay here for a while, "What comic books do you want?" "The Masked Mare!" smiling in excitement, she hadn't read the recent issue and was curious to what happened next. "Alright, I will be right back." Shutting and sealing the door, Twilight and Rarity trotted back into the main lobby of the library, where Twilight immediately began searching for the comic.

At that moment, Pinkie smashed through the library's door scaring Twilight and Rarity into the bookshelf causing an avalanche of books to collapse onto them. "AHH! PINKIE! Why didn't you go through the door like a normal pony?" Twilight clawed her way out of the mountainous pile of books, only to come face to face with a very angry filly. "Uh, hey Pinkie… what seems to be the matter?" Shuffling backward, Twilight could feel sweat begin to form as Pinkie advanced toward her slowly "WHERE. IS. SHE."

Stumbling, Twilight found herself against a wall "W-w-what makes you think I know where Rainbow is?" Pinkie narrowed her eyes "I went back to Applejack's barn and guess what I found? Rainbow hair! You _knew _Dashie was there and now you've hidden her somewhere else! I can smell her on you!"Pinkie pressed her nose against Twilight's in a crazed manor, pushing her flat against the wall.

Before Twilight could respond Rarity pulled herself out of the book pile moaning in pain "Oh no I'm going to have an awful bruise!" She tenderly rubbed her head, eyes closed. The second she opened her eyes she caught sight of a glaring pink earth pony staring directly at her with a terrified unicorn pinned to the wall. "You smell like Dashie too…" Shrieking, Rarity attempted to run away when a pink blur tackled her to the floor. "WHERE IS DASHIE! She's in here isn't she? YOU HELPED TWILIGHT HIDE HER DIDN'T YOU!" Rarity fainted from blind terror, making Pinkie groan in frustration.

Meanwhile, Twilight was doing her best to sneak out of the library. She got as far as opening the window before Pinkie noticed what she was up to. "WHERE do you think YOU'RE GOING!" Attempting to leap out the window, she was stopped by a pair of pink forelegs wrapping around her middle and yanking her back into the room.

Dash currently was entertaining herself by shifting through the crates. Maybe she should attempt to put something together, see what happens? She randomly grabbed some stuff and attached a motherboard to a controller with duct tape. Staring at her creation, she knew something was wrong with her creation but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Dash suddenly heard a loud crashing noise upstairs. Alarmed, Rainbow's first instinct was to race up there and see what was wrong, but she promised Twilight she would stay down here. Grumbling, she picked up her _'invention' _and started messing with it until she heard angry screams permeate through the library. What in the hay was going on? Was that Pinkie?

Further thumping noises agitated Dash, she had to go up there and help, but she promised to stay. Rainbow grabbed her head in frustration groaning, "This is so confusing!" Two different loyalties were fighting within her, stay just like Twilight wants her to or rush up there and save her from whatever was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

It looked as if a tornado hit the inside of the library. Books scattered everywhere, papers flying through the air, ink splattered on the walls and ground, etc. Twilight's room wasn't faring as well either; her bed had found its way into the bathroom, her mirror was broken and toppled over, and some clothes thrown half hazardly throughout the room.

"Pinkie STOP!" Twilight rushed after the pink blur tearing through the library; Pinkie was obviously becoming less rational the longer she went on. Pinkie suddenly stopped, causing Twilight to slam into her and bring them both tumbling to the ground; incidentally Twilight's head collided with the floor hard enough that she passed out. Pinkie shot up and rushed toward a vent coming from the basement and inhaled deeply; smelling Dash through the vent that went to the secret room.

Dash was racing around the room trying to distract herself from the noise upstairs. The louder it got the more she did to distract herself. She finally decided to listen to Twilight and stay downstairs, but she was still tense and filled with adrenaline, itching to race upstairs and help. Suddenly all the noise stopped; causing Dash to pause curiously.

An eerie feeling washed through her at the prolonged silence, like the calm before the storm. Dash then heard sniffing noises echoing through the ventilation vent in the room. She curiously peered into the vent when Pinkie's voice suddenly bellowed down the shaft "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE DASHIE!" Dash paled and her eyes shrunk to pin pricks. Without thinking, Dash tore through the wooden floor and started digging like her life depended on it; pausing long enough to pull a crate over the hole.

Pinkie traveled quickly down the vents toward the room that smelled the most like Rainbow Dash. Bursting into the secret room, Pinkie immediately began tearing the place apart. Since the room was so small Dash's scent permeated the entire room, especially since Dash was exercising within the room. Pinkie was reduced to primal instincts the minute she entered the room. Throwing an empty crate she had been sifting through she stumbled upon the hole that Dash was digging to escape. Without thinking Pinkie dove into the hole.

The second Dash reached the outside world; she took off for the sky, aiming for Cloudsdale. She knew she couldn't ever escape Pinkie, so if she went to a city made of cloud she should be safe. "DASHIE!" Glancing back she saw a pink blur rushing toward her at an alarming speed. Screaming like a little foal, Dash flew as fast as she could in a zigzag pattern; hoping to remain out of Pinkie's grasp.

Her attempt's were futile, Pinkie managed to grab Dash's hind legs in an iron grip before forcefully burying her muzzle into her crotch and started licking hungrily. Dash moaned loudly, feeling her wings stiffen making it harder to remain in flight. Despite what was happening, Dash still attempted to shake Pinkie free; she could feel herself get closer and closer to the ground. "Come on *pant* P-Pinkie, not in p-pUUUHblic!"

Angling herself carefully, Dash flew straight into an open window; managing to break Pinkie's hold at the same time. Stumbling to her feet, she noticed how pink the room she flew into was. "Haha somepony seems to like pi—" Dash froze, realizing she was inside _Pinkie's _room. Pinkie pulled herself up and started advancing predatorily toward Dash. Rainbow Dash found herself backed into a wall, staring down a lust-crazed pony with intent shining in her eyes.

"Well, this was fun and all but I think I should get going, weather duties and all that kind of important stuff…" Awkwardly smiling, Dash launched herself toward the open window when she was yanked backward by her tail and found herself on her back with Pinkie looming over her. "Where ya going Dashie, don't you want to have _fun_?" Pinkie's voice was low and sensual, causing Dash to blush violently and her wings to spread. Giggling, Pinkie began nipping at Rainbow's neck while her hooves began exploring Dash's body excitedly. Dash arched her back in pleasure, half heartedly looking for a way to escape. Whenever Pinkie was in heat Rainbow always got an injury thanks to Pinkie's _eagerness, _and Dash willingly helps her during those times_. _Rainbow's fear of what could happen to her was the only thing that encouraged her to attempt escape.

Last time, Rainbow suffered from a hyper extended elbow; her foreleg was in a cast for three weeks. The sad thing was, Everypony always knew it was from Pinkie because of the various bite marks all over her body. The giggling was embarrassing; she was the only pony in town to sustain sexual injuries from an over excited partner when she was in heat. Pinkie always apologized profusely and would do anything for Dash until she got better.

Determined, Rainbow decided to comply before making her great escape. Pinkie was rubbing herself against Dash's hind leg vigorously, soaking it with her juices, while licking and biting her shoulder and neck. Wrapping her hooves around Pinkie; she gripped her cutie marks and angled herself so that their groins were touching and began rubbing against Pinkie. Pinkie cried out and bit Dash's shoulder hard while digging her hooves into Dash.

Grunting, Dash pushed herself harder against Pinkie's eager hips, rolling over to gain better control. Pinkie locked her hind legs around Dash, arching into her before grabbing Rainbow by her ears and kissing her aggressively. Dash's tongue fought for dominance; her competitive spirit rising up, refusing to lose. She began grinding into Pinkie aggressively as well, causing Pinkie to moan loudly into her mouth.

Pinkie was getting close; Dash's aggressive and experienced movements always drove Pinkie wild. Digging her hooves deeper into Rainbow's back, she gripped her desperately as she came; crying out in bliss before collapsing in exhaustion. Rainbow, well aware Pinkie would be back and ready for more in a minute or two, kissed her lovingly before attempting to escape. The look on Pinkie's face forced Dash to pause; half-lidded eyes glowing with love and a gorgeous smile gracing her face halted Rainbow in her tracks. A smile slowly formed across her face before she settled against Pinkie, embracing her tenderly. She didn't care anymore how hurt she might get from this; she loved Pinkie and that's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Pinkie was finally satisfied, after three days of Dash's _help; _she currently ways laying with her flank in the air, with a dazed look on her face, eye's half lidded. Dash was exhausted; but she needed to get to the hospital first before she curled up with Pinkie. Various bleeding bite marks, a possibly sprained wing, and what could be a broken back leg. Dash knew Pinkie didn't hurt her on purpose; she just got over-excited.

When she came at her with the strap on Pinkie kicked out in excitement and nailed her knee joint, where she heard an audible cracking noise followed by intense pain. This didn't stop Dash; she didn't want to upset Pinkie by telling her she possibly broke her leg, so she used her wings instead to do the deed.

Her wing was already hurting from Pinkie accidentally yanking it too hard during mid orgasm at one point so hovering for forty five minutes while thrusting didn't do her any favors. The bleeding bite marks were definitely her fault. Hitting Pinkie's sensitive spots always made her bite down hard enough to break skin so she should have known better. Rainbow then became suspicious of the fact that maybe she _liked _getting hurt like this. No other pony would put up with all these injuries even though they were completely by accident.

Carefully getting up, she unhooked the strap on only to find she got mild burn marks from the constant rubbing of the straps. It already rubbed off all of the fur that it was in contact with. Dash sighed in exasperation; she will never live this down. Smiling over at Pinkie, Dash hobbled slowly over to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll be right back Pinkie, I have to go visit the hospital." Pinkie shot up onto wobbly legs, wincing slightly "Oh my gosh Dashie, are you ok? What did I do this time? I'm so sorry, I'll come with you!" Dash giggled "Pinkie, you can barely stand, how are you going to walk to the hospital?" Pinkie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows "Well it's not my fault you're so good at what you do Dashie." Dash felt her face heat up; looking away quickly she sighed "Alright let's go." The whole town paused their daily activities to view an injured, bleeding and limping pegasus being followed by a suspiciously slow moving pink earth pony, who's legs, especially the back legs, shook with each step. "That time of the year again, huh Dash?" Lyra teased loudly, causing many ponies to laugh hysterically.

Rainbow Dash could feel herself turn bright red in embarrassment; she always hated this part. Pinkie giggled along with the crowd, not really sure what they were laughing about. She was more focused on putting one hoof in front of the other. Rainbow limped faster, more determined to reach the hospital just to get away from the laughter and jeers.

Rainbow Dash was nearly there when a rubber ball slammed into her back leg forcing her to cry out in pain and collapse onto the ground. Two fillies playing catch missed the ball causing it to sail into Dash. Everypony froze in shock at the pain filled cries, finally noticing Dash's leg was an unnatural purple color and very swollen. Pinkie rushed over to Dash extremely worried "OH MY GOSH DASHIE! Don't worry, I'll help you." Pinkie painstakingly slid Rainbow onto her back and rushed determinedly to the hospital; ignoring her soreness.

Finally there, the nurses x-rayed Dash's wing and leg while carefully cleaning and bandaging her bite marks and applying ointment to her burn marks. It turns out her wing was nearly dislocated and her leg had three jagged fractures through her femur and patella. After carefully placing her leg in a cast and her wing in a special sling, nurse Redheart calmly spoke, "Now Rainbow, I don't want to see you flying for at least a week. Your leg is going to take three and a half weeks to a month to heal."

Dash groaned in annoyance, of course she was grounded for a week. Carefully walking out of the doctor's office, she witnessed Pinkie slumped over in a snoring heap. Dash smiled at the display; it was rare to see Pinkie's boundless energy run out and see her sleep as deeply as she was now. Carefully nudging Pinkie onto her back, being extremely careful not to jostle her injured wing, she slowly carried Pinkie back home. Nopony teased Dash this time, still in shock from what happened earlier. Once Dash finally made it back to Pinkie's room, she carefully laid her onto her bed when two pink hooves wrapped around her middle and pulled her onto the bed as well. Pinkie snuggled onto Dash's chest, wrapping her forelegs and hind legs around Dash securely before drifting off to sleep. Smiling softly, Dash wrapped a hoof around Pinkie lovingly. "I suppose being grounded won't be too bad."

Rainbow was just about to drift into slumber when Twilight burst into the room, causing Dash to jump three inches off the bed. Pinkie was so tired she didn't notice; she only gripped Dash more securely. "I'm so sorry Dash! I tried to keep you hidden; oh no you look horrible! What happened to your leg? Oh…" Dash could barely comprehend Twilight; she was speaking so rapidly that it would have made Pinkie proud.

"SHHHH! Pinkie's sleeping!" Dash whispered, halting Twilight in mid rant; just noticing the sleeping earth pony snuggling into Dash, Twilight blushed in embarrassment. "I will tell you about that later, just let us sleep ok?" Rainbow could hardly hold her eyes open, so exhausted from the activities she had with Pinkie. "Sorry, I will talk to you later, have a nice sleep Rainbow." Twilight left the room swiftly still embarrassed with how she acted.

Finally relaxing, Dash started to fall asleep when she heard a strange noise. It took her a second to realize that Pinkie was mumbling in her sleep, "…Love you, Dashie…" A light blush dusting Rainbow's face, she nuzzled the top of Pinkie's head; holding her tighter "I love you too Pinkie." Finally she fell into a deep sleep. A content smile crossing both her and Pinkie's face.


End file.
